Amnesia Dark Desecnt: A Hero Shall Rise
by Jack Russel
Summary: Daniel has been missing for some time and now hero must find him.


Amnesia Dark Desecnt: A Hero Shall Rise

Robert who was the brother of Daniel was in his work place were he worked as a screte agent. He was reading reports on his computer and having a drink of warm tea with coffie. "Its good to work as a secrate agent" he sayed to self.

But then the head agent person gave him a message and it it said "Robert you next mission is to investigate evil experiments in a castle but be carfull as it is very dangerus". "I will stop these mad experminets" Robert said with brave.

Robert got in his hi tech hellocopter and took off. He flew thought miles of country side and his GPS syestem shod him the way to go.

But on the way there Robert saw that a house was on fire so he landed the hellocopter and whent to help. "My daughter and son and cat are trapped in their" a woman sayed. So Robert ran in with brave and saved their daughter, son, cat, and all their stuff didn't loose anything.

The woman kiss him "You my hero" she say, "all in a days work" Robert said back and then he upgraded their computer as well as he saw that it was out of date. Then Robert had tea with the pepole of the village and they gave him a medal for saving the village.

Robert then took of in his hellocopter waving the pepole goodbye and promsing to return. He then flew the hellocopter futher towards the castle rescuring a cat from a tree, a boy from a well and saving a woman from evil terroists kidnappers.

He than saw the evil castle, whitch was surrounded by an evil forest, witch was on evil island in the middel of an evil sea. Robert could feel the evil coming from it but he new that he had to do it.

Robert landed on the iland and had lunch in his hellocopter. Then Robert got out the hellocopter and stated to lok around. He entered the castle but slowly as no to be herd.

Robert walked into a corriodoor, the corriodoor was dark and scary abodoned stuff laied everywere but Robert wasn't fraid ever. He walk thought the corridor and avoided insects spiders, scoorpions and preyo mateces.

Than Robert saw a door he opened it and found a room and in the room was a crow-bar. This would make a god close range weepon he thought to self. Robert than look around more of the castle but didn't see much apart fom dusty and old stuff.

But than Robert ran to zombie and shot it in an head and killered it. But then he saw even more zombies so he gut out his machine gun and mowered them down with skill. Robert than blew smoke from the end of the gun.

Robert than explored more rooms but then he swa a ghost "Robert I was killed by the evil man" the gohst said at Robert. "Don't worry ghost I will avanged your death" so Robert whent to avange the ghost's death so her soul could rest in piece.

Robert than countued thought more corridoorand rooms but than Robert herd a "**MORRRORER**" and **THUD THUD THUD**. Than Robert saw a huge monster mutant demon, "**TIME TO DYE ROBERT**" the monster escreaned.

So Robert hid a room and waited till the monster came near and pulled out Teh Most powerfullist Weepon and shot and killed the moster with teh weepon.

Than Robert saw herad another even lounder "**MOOOREDRED**" but saw nothing. "**COWARD**" Robert yelled back.

Than Robert saw a door with written on it top screate labotory. So Robert whent in their but then he got a phone cool on his moblie phone. It was agent Lucy Chen "Robert the evil sintist your looking for is called Alexander and you must stop him!".

So Robert when into the lab and saw his brother Daniel fighting Alexander. "Bro what are you doing here" Robert asked. "Stoping this evil" Daniel said back "Help me Bro" Daniel said again. So Robert shot Alexander in the head with his shotgun and blew his head of.

Than Daniel killed Alexander with finsining blow. "What are yo doing bro its to dangerus" Robert asked his brother Daniel. "I had to stop the evil sintist Alexander" Daniel said back to Robert. "Next time leave it to top secrate agents like" Robert said back to Daniel and they luathed.

"Come on Dainel I'l buy you a beer" Robert said to Dainel his brother. BUT just the big evil shadow creature (which dosn't look like a shadow) grabed and killed Dainel. Robert used his flamethrower to injer the creature and then yelled lound.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT MONSTAR" and said quite with head down "I will anvenge your deaf bro"

To Be Countued


End file.
